the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 Jun 2017
00:05:01 CHAT South Ferry: um 00:05:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: um 00:05:12 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light 00:05:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: hi 00:05:21 CHAT South Ferry: hi 00:15:44 CHAT Rick Sanhez: deadchate 00:15:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yep. (look) 00:19:38 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: Guess what I got for one of my graduation gifts? 00:19:53 CHAT South Ferry: What 00:20:05 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: A... fidget spinner. :P 00:20:48 CHAT South Ferry: What color 00:21:42 CHAT AlyssaTheMusicGeek: hang on CHAT *yells "GO BACK" at the sight of fidget spinner mentions* 00:21:42 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: Red. 00:22:04 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 00:22:08 CHAT South Ferry: hi 00:22:08 CHAT Rick Sanhez: deadchate 00:22:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yep. (look) 00:22:08 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: Guess what I got for one of my graduation gifts? 00:22:08 CHAT South Ferry: What 00:22:08 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: A... fidget spinner. :P 00:22:08 CHAT South Ferry: What color 00:22:08 CHAT AlyssaTheMusicGeek: hang on CHAT *yells "GO BACK" at the sight of fidget spinner mentions* 00:22:08 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: Red. 00:22:08 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 00:22:09 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 00:23:01 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: And I got over 20 bucks. 00:23:05 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: 200* 00:23:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:23:48 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: (look) 00:24:00 CHAT South Ferry: (look) 00:24:05 CHAT South Ferry: Let us get a new profile (look) 00:24:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:24:45 CHAT South Ferry: college graduation eh (look) 00:24:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:24:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:24:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:24:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:24:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:24:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:24:59 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: (look) at my profile. 00:25:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:25:01 CHAT South Ferry: TheKorraFanatic: spam (look) 00:25:04 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light 00:25:26 CHAT AlyssaTheMusicGeek: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:25:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:26:02 JOIN Loygansono55 has joined Team Demon Light 00:26:03 JOIN AmberRose04 has joined Team Demon Light 00:26:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Amber and Loygan 00:26:29 CHAT AlyssaTheMusicGeek: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:26:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:26:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:26:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:26:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:26:51 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Oh god, everyone is Chained To The Rhythm 00:27:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No 00:27:13 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: back 00:27:15 CHAT South Ferry: Why is there a Neko god (look) 00:27:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Everyone is chained to the (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:27:20 CHAT AlyssaTheMusicGeek: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:27:42 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: looks like a great time to poke smome (eyes) 00:28:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) CHAT (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) CHAT (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) CHAT (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) CHAT (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) CHAT (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) CHAT (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) CHAT (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:28:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) CHAT (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) CHAT (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) CHAT (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:28:06 CHAT South Ferry: mess would not like this (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:28:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: wtf, I broke it. 00:28:16 CHAT AlyssaTheMusicGeek: XD 00:28:19 CHAT South Ferry: You failed (giggle) 00:28:24 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: can we stop the eyes pls 00:28:27 CHAT South Ferry: An embarrassment (giggle) 00:28:28 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: its lagging me out 00:28:30 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: (look) gotta feeling 00:28:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Scar, you are such a buzzkill. lol 00:28:38 CHAT South Ferry: we will stop when we are ready (giggle) (giggle) (giggle) 00:28:42 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: oh my 00:28:43 CHAT AlyssaTheMusicGeek: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:28:50 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: korra that was so mean 00:28:51 CHAT Rick Sanhez: (crazy grin) 00:28:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The eyes cannot lag people out, just like the big text cannot. 00:28:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) CHAT (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) CHAT (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) CHAT (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:29:05 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) Welcome Rick 00:29:06 CHAT AlyssaTheMusicGeek: this is the best thing ever XD 00:29:11 CHAT South Ferry: you like to switch profile pictures alot 00:29:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr 00:29:28 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 00:29:31 CHAT South Ferry: You were a cat once (giggle) 00:29:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: big look 00:29:38 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: who is a cat 00:29:48 CHAT Rick Sanhez: (crazy grin) (crazy grin) (crazy grin) (crazy grin) 00:30:17 CHAT South Ferry: (crazygrin) 00:30:24 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 00:30:25 CHAT AlyssaTheMusicGeek: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:30:43 CHAT South Ferry: (teiko) is a good user (giggle) 00:30:51 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: I got my eyes on you. (look) 00:30:56 CHAT Messenger Deception: ok Logan just sent me a death threat 00:30:57 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: (look) got issues, you got em too 00:31:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (look) is a good user. 00:31:14 CHAT AlyssaTheMusicGeek: I forgot how to do the big text ooh boy 00:31:20 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (Scarlet Outlaw) (heart) (Mess) 00:31:23 CHAT South Ferry: bbigLogan is getting permbanned (giggle) 00:31:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: big (look) 00:31:40 CHAT AlyssaTheMusicGeek: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) are all good users 00:31:42 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (pasta) 00:31:46 CHAT South Ferry: bigb(giggle) test/bbig 00:31:48 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 00:31:51 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (fish) 00:31:52 CHAT South Ferry: whoops 00:31:53 CHAT South Ferry: i meant to write 00:32:11 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (rbua) 00:32:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I wanna marry (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) 00:32:23 CHAT South Ferry: bbig(giggle)/b/big (giggle) 00:32:24 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (yoda) 00:32:38 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (yay) 00:32:44 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (heidy) 00:32:44 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: (look)(look)(look)(look) 00:32:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: wtf? 00:32:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We have a yoda emoji? 00:32:51 CHAT South Ferry: (the only good emoticon) (giggle) 00:32:53 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: The beast with thousand eyes attack. 00:32:59 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: yes i knew this for like 3 weeks 00:33:03 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: korra 00:33:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (look) (look) (look) (look) (look) are the best users of the wiki. 00:33:25 CHAT South Ferry: Logan sent me a death threat aswell but i was fine with it 00:33:26 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (nintendo) 00:33:28 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 00:33:33 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (skull) 00:33:36 CHAT South Ferry: Scar is using the emoticons button 00:33:38 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 00:33:39 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: nope 00:33:43 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i am typing it all out 00:33:49 CHAT South Ferry: yep (giggle) or MediaWiki:Emoticons 00:33:52 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 00:33:53 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (potato) 00:34:04 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (sushi) 00:34:33 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (balloons) 00:34:40 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (pizza) (pizza) (pizza) (pizza) (pizza) (pizza) (pizza) (pizza) 00:35:03 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (pizza) (pizza) (pizza) (pizza) (pizza) 00:35:27 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (pizza) (pizza) (pizza) (pizza) (pizza) 00:35:43 CHAT AlyssaTheMusicGeek: (eyes) 00:35:44 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: (rainbow) w (rainbow) 00:35:44 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: Reading RAAAAAAAAAAINBOOOOOOOOW. 00:35:44 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: OwO 00:35:44 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: lol lewis 00:35:52 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: the reading rainbow was so the 90's 00:37:03 CHAT South Ferry: Sad (giggle) 00:37:48 CHAT AlyssaTheMusicGeek: (eyes) 00:38:59 CHAT South Ferry: Korra misses Jane (giggle) 00:39:13 CHAT Rick Sanhez: (the only good emoticon) 00:39:20 CHAT South Ferry: (ferry) x ? 00:39:22 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 00:40:04 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 00:40:13 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: (giggle) 00:42:52 CHAT Rick Sanhez: (giggle) 00:44:02 CHAT South Ferry: You are Baroness now (giggle) 00:44:45 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: You are the winner of RuPaul's Drag Race (giggle) 00:45:04 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: (giggle) 00:45:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: South Rick did the Multi-PM work? 00:46:01 CHAT South Ferry: Nah 00:46:18 CHAT Rick Sanhez: it did not 00:46:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: dang it 00:47:53 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 00:47:53 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: (giggle) 00:47:53 CHAT Rick Sanhez: (giggle) 00:47:53 CHAT South Ferry: You are Baroness now (giggle) 00:47:53 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: You are the winner of RuPaul's Drag Race (giggle) 00:47:53 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: (giggle) 00:47:53 CHAT Messenger Deception: South Rick did the Multi-PM work? 00:47:53 CHAT South Ferry: Nah 00:47:53 CHAT Rick Sanhez: it did not 00:47:53 CHAT Messenger Deception: dang it 00:47:54 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 00:49:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: Alice the dancing demon CHAT Now the devil won't leave me alone CHAT 7:45 CHAT Richkidontherun CHAT Do you worship the devil alice CHAT 7:45 CHAT Alice the dancing demon CHAT It's almost like I've found a friend CHAT 7:45 CHAT Richkidontherun CHAT .......... CHAT 7:46 CHAT Alice the dancing demon CHAT Who's in it for the better end CHAT Ya I do but I also worship something eales.... CHAT But there not here.... 00:50:03 CHAT South Ferry: . 00:50:08 CHAT South Ferry: sad. 00:50:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: GJ what are you dating *shakes head* 00:55:23 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light 00:57:26 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: Uh... 01:01:50 JOIN Loygansono55 has joined Team Demon Light 01:03:59 CHAT Messenger Deception: #deadchat 01:04:32 CHAT South Ferry: indeed 01:04:50 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Yep �� 01:05:23 CHAT South Ferry: I believe it is time for a Block Case to be held 01:05:33 CHAT South Ferry: The Users of The Demon's Light Wiki v. Logan.wood2. 01:05:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: for whom? 01:05:37 CHAT Messenger Deception: yes 01:06:09 CHAT South Ferry: I will make the thread. 01:06:35 CHAT South Ferry: it will be discussed there. 01:07:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am here. 01:07:27 CHAT South Ferry: actually i will make it a blog. 01:07:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: ok 01:10:10 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light 01:10:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Q. (wave) 01:11:04 JOIN Addie Garcia has joined Team Demon Light 01:11:12 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi Addie 01:11:25 CHAT Messenger Deception: hi 01:11:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Addie. (wave) 01:11:49 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Addie, welcome to the wiki 01:12:06 CHAT Addie Garcia: Thanks 01:15:13 CHAT Messenger Deception: !hi Addie 01:15:15 CBOT SlendyBot: Hello there Addie! 01:18:25 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: who is addie 01:18:49 CHAT Qstlijku: Someone from CC chat 01:19:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 01:19:51 CHAT Qstlijku: I invited her here 01:20:23 CHAT South Ferry: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:South_Ferry/Block_Case_Number_1 01:20:27 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: my pms aren't working 01:22:00 CHAT South Ferry: Everyone see this blog? 01:22:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: yes 01:24:26 CHAT Qstlijku: Did it say I left CC chat? 01:24:38 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed 01:25:23 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I gotta go 01:25:26 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye everyone 01:25:59 CHAT South Ferry: Farewell 01:25:59 CHAT Qstlijku: Now chat is glitching so I can only send one message CHAT After that the enter key won't work CHAT Unless I refresh 01:26:13 CHAT South Ferry: Sad 01:26:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same. 01:26:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Q. (wave) 01:28:27 CHAT South Ferry: Let us discuss Messenger Deception v. Logan.wood2. 01:30:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Very serious question 01:30:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why is Amanda on CC, but not on TDL? 01:30:19 CHAT South Ferry: sure. 01:31:37 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light 01:32:21 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: who is downtown freezy 01:32:41 CHAT South Ferry: a good guy 01:32:42 CHAT Downtown Freezy: A friend of South Ferrt 01:32:47 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: ah 01:32:48 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ferrt* 01:32:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A friend of South's. 01:32:52 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ferry* 01:32:58 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i thought it was an alt of jmurph 01:33:13 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Who? 01:33:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me slaps the heck out of Scar 01:33:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: NO SAYING AH 01:33:24 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: ouch 01:33:29 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: why? 01:33:32 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i am confused 01:33:34 CHAT Downtown Freezy: No saying Ah? 01:33:43 CHAT Downtown Freezy: That is my most common phrase 01:33:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: WE ALREADY HAVE 2 PEOPLE SAYING THAT NON STOP SOUTH AND FREEZY 01:34:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: WE DON'T NEED A THIRD 01:34:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WE DON'T NEED THREE! 01:34:30 CHAT South Ferry: do not take this seriously freezy, sometimes mess plays around, like when korra spams 01:34:32 CHAT South Ferry: (look) 01:34:36 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Sad 01:34:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: OMG 01:34:41 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess i am really sorry idk that 01:34:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They are a copy of each other. 01:34:59 CHAT Messenger Deception: omg 01:35:03 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I am not a copy of South Ferry 01:35:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's like have two Souths. 01:35:11 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed. 01:35:11 CHAT Messenger Deception: and they are turning Scar into another copy 01:35:17 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: what 01:35:19 CHAT South Ferry: Ah yes! 01:35:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 01:35:22 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I have never met Scarlet Outlaw 01:35:22 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: since when 01:35:25 CHAT South Ferry: Scarlet Ferry, 01:35:30 CHAT South Ferry: Downtown Ferry, 01:35:31 CHAT South Ferry: wait what 01:35:33 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me slaps south ferry 01:35:34 CHAT South Ferry: Ah/ 01:35:44 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me slaps South out of Scar lol 01:35:46 CHAT South Ferry: Maybe Teira Ferry, perhaps TheKorraFerry 01:35:48 CHAT South Ferry: A shame 01:35:53 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: lol mess 01:35:55 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Dove of Ferry 01:35:56 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: thanks 01:35:57 CHAT Downtown Freezy: ;) 01:35:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TheKorraFerry? 01:35:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: wtf? 01:36:05 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: korra omg 01:36:31 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me shakes south ferry out of korra 01:36:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South Ferry: CHAT Maybe Teira Ferry, perhaps TheKorraFerry 01:36:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: wtf? 01:36:43 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me shakes south ferry out of korra 01:36:47 CHAT South Ferry: A shame 01:36:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me gets shaken up. 01:37:12 CHAT Downtown Freezy: South Ferry leaves a lasting imprint on everyone he meets 01:37:31 CHAT Downtown Freezy: He is like a mycelium fungus 01:37:37 CHAT South Ferry: Ah. 01:38:03 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: ew 01:38:06 CHAT South Ferry: its about time for a new tdl flag. 01:38:08 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: a fungus 01:38:31 CHAT South Ferry: let us begin making this new flag. 01:38:49 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: no more flags 01:39:01 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: unless each user wants their own flag 01:39:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me looks at Scar's badge and then at South's badge. "WOW. You'd think Scar works for South." 01:39:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol 01:39:45 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: wtf does that mean 01:39:49 CHAT South Ferry: No, the new flag of TDL. 01:39:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was being silly. 01:40:07 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: korra idk if being silly is right for the moment 01:40:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How come? 01:40:51 JOIN Scarlet Outlaw has joined Team Demon Light 01:40:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: *cough* jerk *cough* stop being a jerk Scar *cough* 01:41:03 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: idk why i was kicked 01:41:07 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: did i violate anything 01:41:13 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: oh 01:41:16 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: why was i a jerk 01:41:41 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra can be silly 01:41:46 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: ok 01:41:57 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: it just didn't fit the moment, but what ever 01:42:03 CHAT Messenger Deception: TDL is about having fun all the time 01:42:11 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: korra u can be a clown and be silly ok 01:42:31 CHAT South Ferry: man 01:42:59 CHAT South Ferry: scar says he is the boyfriend of mess 01:42:59 CHAT South Ferry: yet she kicks him all day 01:42:59 CHAT South Ferry: ?????????? 01:42:59 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me turns into cat and climbs up tree. "Meow' 01:43:09 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me climbs with mess and pets her 01:43:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me purrs. "meow." 01:43:48 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me hugs neko mess 01:44:38 CHAT South Ferry: ???????????? 01:45:04 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me hugs back. 01:46:05 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Theory: A chat RP taking place in the Demons Light universe 01:46:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: oh god 01:46:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: he does it too. 01:46:58 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I'm basically a lukewarm South Ferry 01:47:35 CHAT South Ferry: Ah. 01:47:47 CHAT South Ferry: A chat rp did happen on tdl before, it was interesting. 01:47:50 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: ew lukewarm 01:48:09 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Hi 01:48:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me is slowly going mad. 01:48:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Addie Garci 01:48:27 CHAT Qstlijku: a 01:48:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You two are identical copies of each other. 01:48:40 CHAT South Ferry: Nope 01:48:44 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Q 01:50:07 CHAT Downtown Freezy: There are many differences between me and South Ferry 01:50:14 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed 01:50:21 CHAT South Ferry: for example; Downtown Freezy 01:50:28 CHAT South Ferry: hmmm 01:50:38 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Surprisingly similar username 01:50:57 CHAT South Ferry: Alright... lets see. 01:50:58 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 01:51:00 CHAT South Ferry: Hmmm 01:51:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: OMG 01:51:30 CHAT Messenger Deception: THEY ARE JUST ALIKE SOMEONE DO SOMETHING THIS IS MAKING ME GO INSANE 01:51:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You two do have similar usernames! 01:51:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: is this your twin brother? 01:51:51 CHAT Downtown Freezy: No 01:52:13 CHAT Qstlijku: I've seen you before 01:52:15 CHAT South Ferry: No 01:52:15 CHAT Downtown Freezy: South Ferry and I met in March 2015 01:52:18 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed 01:52:21 CHAT South Ferry: A good date 01:52:31 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me hits head on wall 01:52:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: i can't take 2 Souths 01:52:48 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Q, you have seen me before? 01:53:07 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me hugs mess 01:53:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Yes @Downtown 01:53:42 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me hugs back 01:55:20 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I have often been on Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki, being a bureaucrat. Is that where we met? 01:55:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, he most likely met you last month when you first came. 01:55:50 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ah 01:55:56 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 01:56:01 CHAT South Ferry: However 01:56:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: See?! 01:56:05 CHAT South Ferry: if we take a trip to FNAFF 01:56:11 CHAT Downtown Freezy: NO 01:56:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lmao 01:56:51 CHAT South Ferry: http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Downtown_Freezy 01:56:54 CHAT Downtown Freezy: FNAFF is a fellow Wikiacare Wiki 01:56:56 CHAT Downtown Freezy: NO 01:57:02 CHAT Downtown Freezy: BAD FERY 01:57:05 CHAT South Ferry: http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:South_Ferry 01:57:08 CHAT South Ferry: I did what I had to do. 01:57:09 CHAT Downtown Freezy: FERRY* 01:57:24 CHAT South Ferry: as you see 01:57:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 01:57:53 CHAT South Ferry: We have given the proof. 01:57:53 CHAT South Ferry: :D 01:57:56 CHAT Downtown Freezy: What proof? 01:58:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Addie, answer my CC PM. 01:58:50 CHAT Downtown Freezy: South Ferry is going to leave for two years 01:58:55 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 01:58:56 CHAT Downtown Freezy: A true shame 01:59:07 CHAT South Ferry: That is a trait of the young Ferry, indeed 01:59:16 CHAT South Ferry: Not the brand new Ferry 01:59:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Addie left CC chat 01:59:18 CHAT South Ferry: sad 01:59:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She did? 02:00:31 CHAT Qstlijku: And here too 02:00:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's like watching South have a conversation with himself. 02:00:53 CHAT Downtown Freezy: You should see our skype group 02:01:00 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Actually, you shouldn't 02:01:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was asking her if she could unblock you and she stoppd talking to me. 02:01:10 CHAT Qstlijku: She already unblocked me 02:01:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 02:01:24 CHAT Qstlijku: She did it when I left the chat 02:01:29 CHAT Qstlijku: Like she usually does 02:01:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh, no need then. 02:01:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: wait she's done it before? 02:02:13 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra invite Brick here 02:02:19 CHAT South Ferry: http://prntscr.com/fid74h 02:02:23 CHAT South Ferry: the redesigned flag 02:02:26 CHAT South Ferry: you like it? 02:02:31 CHAT South Ferry: Shall i add it? :) 02:02:54 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 02:02:56 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 02:03:52 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Perhaps 02:04:07 CHAT Messenger Deception: dang it Korra 02:04:18 CHAT South Ferry: O Damn 02:04:45 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Damn it all to Hell! 02:04:58 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Devilish, devilish Ferry! 02:06:38 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: south question 02:06:47 CHAT South Ferry: sure; Scar 02:06:52 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: u added to much red to the flag 02:07:12 CHAT Downtown Freezy: That isn't a question 02:07:30 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: and color in the stars black so it can stand out south ferry 02:07:42 CHAT South Ferry: Nah 02:07:49 CHAT South Ferry: well, that actually is the point 02:07:55 CHAT South Ferry: the tricolor extends as a band 02:08:37 CHAT Downtown Freezy: South check your PM 02:09:11 CHAT South Ferry: http://prntscr.com/fid8rx 02:09:14 CHAT South Ferry: Unless we just do this 02:09:19 CHAT South Ferry: i see no PM 02:09:46 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: no u can't have the same color twice that looks even more weird 02:10:14 CHAT Downtown Freezy: It looks good :) 02:10:56 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Addie Garcia 02:10:57 CBOT SlendyBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Addie Garcia 41 seconds ago. 02:11:05 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:11:06 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:18:17 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Addie Garcia 02:18:18 CBOT SlendyBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Addie Garcia 8 minutes, and 1 second ago. 02:20:11 JOIN Belle hurts forever has joined Team Demon Light 02:20:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi Belle 02:20:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Belle!! (wave) 02:23:15 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Hi 02:23:27 CHAT Belle hurts forever: (wave) 02:23:30 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Shit no the lag 02:24:53 JOIN Addie Garcia has joined Team Demon Light 02:27:07 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Hi 02:27:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. (wave) 02:27:50 CHAT South Ferry: Hi 02:28:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !block Cottonmouth Sally 02:28:09 CBOT SlendyBot: 02:28:21 CHAT Qstlijku: So did Jane come on today? 02:28:32 CHAT South Ferry: !seen The real JANE THE KILLER 02:28:33 CBOT SlendyBot: South Ferry: I last saw The real JANE THE KILLER 1 day, 3 hours, 59 minutes, and 4 seconds ago. 02:28:35 CHAT South Ferry: A sham 02:28:37 CHAT South Ferry: A shame 02:28:41 CHAT South Ferry: !seen Mafu-chan 02:28:42 CBOT SlendyBot: South Ferry: I last saw Mafu-chan 5 days, 1 hour, 10 minutes, and 42 seconds ago. 02:28:45 CHAT South Ferry: A shame 02:28:54 CHAT South Ferry: !seen Teira Harpuia 02:28:55 CBOT SlendyBot: South Ferry: I last saw Teira Harpuia 6 days, 1 hour, 54 minutes, and 49 seconds ago. 02:28:57 CHAT South Ferry: A shame 02:31:08 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:31:12 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Logan.wood2 02:31:13 CBOT SlendyBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Logan.wood2 12 days, 3 hours, 51 minutes, and 41 seconds ago. 02:31:29 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen JMurph 02:31:30 CBOT SlendyBot: I have not seen JMurph. Did you mean Smurph123? 02:32:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who is Smurph123? 02:32:18 CHAT South Ferry: JMurph. 02:32:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Smurph123 02:32:30 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Smurph123 26 days, 20 hours, 22 minutes, and 2 seconds ago. 02:32:32 CHAT South Ferry: bbigS/big/bMurph 02:32:37 CHAT South Ferry: well 02:32:39 CHAT South Ferry: he could not b 02:32:46 CHAT South Ferry: let us keep him unbanned 02:33:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Test 02:33:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: Think about it 02:33:15 CHAT Qstlijku: Another test 02:33:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: JMurph.... Smurph 02:33:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !contributions Smurph123 02:33:41 CHAT Messenger Deception: most likely the same person 02:33:42 CBOT SlendyBot: You can view Smurph123's contributions . 02:37:30 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra PM 02:41:40 JOIN DemisionalDarkgirl has joined Team Demon Light 02:41:55 CHAT DemisionalDarkgirl: hi 02:41:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra? 02:42:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Back 02:43:33 CHAT DemisionalDarkgirl: hi my baby 02:43:47 CHAT South Ferry: bbighttp://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:South_Ferry/Block_Case_Number_1 02:43:51 CHAT South Ferry: Discuss 02:45:21 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i made a new server on discord if anyone cares 02:45:23 CHAT Qstlijku: Test 02:45:53 CHAT South Ferry: Do you believe the block of logan should be extended? 02:46:13 CHAT DemisionalDarkgirl: idk i guess 02:46:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Chat is lagging real bad 02:47:24 CHAT Messenger Deception: yeah 02:48:21 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: if anyone would like to join my server on discord pm me 02:51:29 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Hi mum 02:52:20 CHAT South Ferry: Deception v. Wood 02:52:23 CHAT South Ferry: will be an amazing case 02:52:53 CHAT Belle hurts forever: ? 02:55:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: test? 02:55:35 CHAT Belle hurts forever: We can see you 02:55:40 CHAT Belle hurts forever: NO LAG 02:55:45 CHAT Qstlijku: I see you 02:56:21 CHAT South Ferry: Soon, Logan will come back 02:56:24 CHAT DemisionalDarkgirl: lag 02:56:25 CHAT Messenger Deception: no 02:56:28 CHAT Messenger Deception: hell no 02:56:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q, PMs are lagging bad. 02:56:33 CHAT South Ferry: june 30th 02:56:36 CHAT South Ferry: 20 days from now-- 02:56:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No 02:56:38 CHAT South Ferry: He will return 02:56:41 CHAT Messenger Deception: HELL NO 02:56:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Logan is getting an infinite ban 02:56:49 CHAT South Ferry: NO 02:56:52 CHAT South Ferry: THE CASE FIRST 02:56:54 CHAT South Ferry: :D 02:56:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: THAT LYING NUT CASE IS NOT ALLOWED BACK 02:57:02 CHAT DemisionalDarkgirl: i know stuff 02:57:06 CHAT Messenger Deception: he threated to kill me 02:57:11 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra saw it 02:57:15 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: damn 02:57:53 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: dmn 02:58:05 CHAT DemisionalDarkgirl: am i a girl or a boy 02:58:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Um 02:58:25 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Girl 02:58:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: you should know, not us. 02:58:31 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: lol 02:58:43 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: u should go check 02:58:45 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: quickly 02:58:49 CHAT DemisionalDarkgirl: your daughter is threatening my child 02:58:56 CHAT Messenger Deception: ? 02:59:30 CHAT South Ferry: Mess will know how to make front pages herself 02:59:33 CHAT South Ferry: :D 03:00:07 CHAT Messenger Deception: i saw she is joking Issy and Belle are best friends 03:00:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Uh oh 03:00:33 CHAT Qstlijku: I think West just came back 03:00:45 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: u should go check 03:00:45 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: quickly 03:00:45 CHAT DemisionalDarkgirl: your daughter is threatening my child 03:00:45 CHAT Messenger Deception: ? 03:00:45 CHAT South Ferry: one day 03:00:45 CHAT South Ferry: Mess will know how to make front pages herself 03:00:45 CHAT South Ferry: :D 03:00:45 CHAT Messenger Deception: i saw she is joking Issy and Belle are best friends 03:00:45 CHAT Qstlijku: Uh oh 03:00:45 CHAT Qstlijku: I think West just came back 03:00:52 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 03:00:53 CHAT South Ferry: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki_Staff 03:00:53 CHAT South Ferry: This has to be updated. 03:00:57 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light 03:00:58 CHAT South Ferry: People must begin adding their bios 03:01:07 CHAT South Ferry: ....And I need to do the reg. staff section 03:01:09 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess West is on CC chat 03:01:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am there 03:01:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who is he? 03:01:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Dancing Fool 03:01:52 CHAT Messenger Deception: be right there 03:02:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !block Dancing Fool 03:02:15 CBOT SlendyBot: 03:02:43 CHAT South Ferry: I am the only Assistant who is not bcrat 03:02:44 CHAT South Ferry: Sad ;( 03:03:37 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: happy indeed 03:03:52 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Mess I don't think best friends would be the words to describe me and issy 03:04:01 CHAT South Ferry: bbigHappy? 03:04:06 CHAT South Ferry: O Damned Scar 03:04:22 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: lol 03:04:31 CHAT South Ferry: let us discuss 03:04:32 CHAT South Ferry: when scar 03:04:34 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: ok 03:04:35 CHAT South Ferry: Was a Pikachu 03:04:39 CHAT South Ferry: :D 03:04:45 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: whay is that happy 03:04:58 CHAT South Ferry: its not 03:05:16 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: then why the happy emotion @south ferry 03:05:39 CHAT South Ferry: Scarlet Outlaw was once a Pikachu 03:05:49 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: yeah we know that 03:05:54 CHAT South Ferry: indeed 03:06:01 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: pointing out the obvious 03:06:30 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: captain obvious @south ferry 03:06:35 CHAT South Ferry: . 03:06:39 CHAT South Ferry: i was once bendy 03:06:42 CHAT South Ferry: No one knew 03:06:46 CHAT South Ferry: what was going on in my profile 03:06:47 CHAT South Ferry: Why 03:06:53 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: what? 03:06:57 CHAT Messenger Deception: Scar he is nicknamed Captain Obvious for a reason 03:07:23 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: oh wow 03:07:24 CHAT South Ferry: Nope 03:07:29 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: T-T 03:08:25 CHAT Messenger Deception: brb I'm going to add something to South's profile hehe 03:09:26 CHAT South Ferry: Just what do you think you're doing? 03:09:54 CHAT Messenger Deception: nothing 03:10:13 CHAT Messenger Deception: (chuckle) 03:10:35 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 03:10:44 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: wow 03:10:47 CHAT South Ferry: you are google now (giggle) 03:11:02 CHAT Messenger Deception: hell no 03:11:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: i would be licking the wall ew 03:11:31 CHAT South Ferry: Sad 03:11:43 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 03:12:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Google licked the wall 03:12:30 CHAT DemisionalDarkgirl: ewwwwwwwwwww 03:12:43 CHAT DemisionalDarkgirl: /me vomits 03:12:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: and kissed it 03:13:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: and kinda molested it. It got very disturbing. 03:13:07 CHAT DemisionalDarkgirl: ewwwwwwwwwwwwww 03:13:08 CHAT South Ferry: Google has so many girlfriends it unbelievable (giggle) 03:13:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: needless to say, he got a 2hr ban 03:13:10 CHAT South Ferry: The girls PM him first (giggle) 03:13:21 CHAT DemisionalDarkgirl: /me vomits up everything 03:13:31 CHAT Messenger Deception: everyone look at South's profile hehehehehe 03:13:43 CHAT Messenger Deception: by his name tags 03:13:56 CHAT Messenger Deception: hehe 03:14:09 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, you figured out ProfileTags (giggle) 03:14:45 CHAT Messenger Deception: I've known it for a few days 03:14:47 CHAT Messenger Deception: i'm learning code 03:15:07 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess lol 03:15:13 CHAT DemisionalDarkgirl: yay 03:15:47 CHAT Messenger Deception: i added mafia god next to Q's name 03:16:05 CHAT DemisionalDarkgirl: lol 03:16:07 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: did i get a cool nick name mess 03:19:10 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: wb mess 03:19:13 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: wb mess 03:19:37 CHAT Messenger Deception: i haven't thought of a nickname for you 03:20:02 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess' lover 03:20:16 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: wait that sounds weird now 03:20:30 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess' bf 03:21:43 CHAT South Ferry: Mess will soon make her own front page. 03:21:50 CHAT South Ferry: I had to do the front page format on tes. 03:22:03 CHAT Messenger Deception: it says Mess's Husband Scar 03:22:08 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: yay 03:22:11 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i love it 03:22:14 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me hugs mess 03:23:27 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me hugs back 03:26:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: #deadchat 03:27:04 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: yeap 03:29:20 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed 03:32:11 JOIN Xatula has joined Team Demon Light 03:34:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: hi 03:40:13 CHAT Xatula: I just woke up 03:43:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: Goodmorning 03:44:25 CHAT Xatula: It's 9:44 PM 03:45:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: IDK what to say 03:45:42 CHAT Xatula: Ah 03:45:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/307336359377502208/323306603635802112/image.png 03:49:13 CHAT South Ferry: BE HUMBLE SIT DOWN 03:49:19 CHAT Messenger Deception: STOP 03:49:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He tried to get me banned off CC! 03:49:45 CHAT South Ferry: YOU?! 03:50:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WEST HEATER 03:50:08 CHAT South Ferry: JACOB MURPH?! 03:50:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He tried to get me banned off CC! 03:50:10 CHAT South Ferry: O DAMN IT ALL 03:50:16 CHAT South Ferry: HE TRIED TO DRIVE YOU OUT 03:51:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: YEP! 03:51:37 CHAT South Ferry: OUR JACOB HAS GONE INSANE 03:51:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: HE NEVER WAS SANE! 03:52:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: AND HE ISN'T OURS 03:52:33 CHAT South Ferry: O DAMN IT ALL 03:52:39 CHAT South Ferry: WHAT WILL HE DO NEXT?! 03:52:47 CHAT South Ferry: DRIVE MESS OUT?! 03:52:48 CHAT South Ferry: Q?! 03:54:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: POSSIBLY. 03:56:45 CHAT South Ferry: WE NEED TO CONTACT JACOB, 03:56:49 CHAT South Ferry: NEGOTIATE HIM STOPPING 03:57:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WE TRIED 03:57:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: HE SAID HE WANTED WAR! 03:58:16 CHAT Messenger Deception: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 03:58:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: that was a ery scary day 03:58:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: very* 03:58:47 CHAT South Ferry: THE WHOLE WIKIACARE UNION MUST FIGHT AGAINST THIS JACOB! 03:59:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: YES! 03:59:52 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: he is a menace 04:00:13 CHAT South Ferry: indeed 04:04:28 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed 12:42:03 CHAT Blue Tree Roots: why? 12:42:03 CHAT Chase McFly: If you have your real name on wikia 12:42:03 CHAT Chase McFly: Trolls can look you up in phone books 12:42:03 CHAT Chase McFly: And stalkers 12:42:03 CHAT Chase McFly: And bullies 12:42:03 CHAT Chase McFly: And hackers 12:42:03 CHAT Blue Tree Roots: Oh well its their choice. 12:42:03 CHAT Chase McFly: Never share too much info with other users 12:42:03 CHAT Chase McFly: Personal I mean 12:42:03 CHAT Blue Tree Roots: again tis their choice. But its never a good idea. 12:42:04 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 12:42:13 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light 12:42:17 CHAT Chase McFly: Slendy's here! 12:42:22 CHAT Chase McFly: That means Mess si too 12:42:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Mess 12:42:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: hi 12:42:42 CHAT Blue Tree Roots: o/ 12:43:01 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 12:43:02 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 12:43:18 CHAT Messenger Deception: one sec it's taking him sometime 12:43:29 CHAT Blue Tree Roots: /me yawns 12:43:30 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 18 messages logged. 12:43:45 CHAT Messenger Deception: um who is Twixtie?????? 12:44:01 CHAT Messenger Deception: and why are they a mod 12:44:03 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: A friend of James I assume 12:44:16 CHAT Messenger Deception: and they are a mod why? 12:44:48 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Idk, 12:44:53 CHAT Chase McFly: Blue promoted them 12:44:57 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me shivers. "It's freezing here." 12:45:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: bad Blue 12:45:38 CHAT Blue Tree Roots: Its KPG's new account 12:45:56 CHAT Blue Tree Roots: she is not gonna use the KPG one from now on 12:46:15 CHAT Chase McFly: KPG why are you not using that anymore? 12:46:31 CHAT Messenger Deception: ohhh South and Korra counted qe have like 200 mods now. oh ok someone could have said that sooner lol 12:46:52 CHAT Chase McFly: Some need to be content or discussion 12:47:06 CHAT Chase McFly: Not chat 12:47:57 CHAT Blue Tree Roots: /me yawns 12:48:01 CHAT Blue Tree Roots: ill be on discord 12:48:04 CHAT Blue Tree Roots: ciao o/ 12:50:46 CHAT Messenger Deception: we can have rollbacks and some of those can be without ranks 12:54:39 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light 12:54:47 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 12:54:47 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 12:54:52 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Addie Garcia 12:54:54 CBOT SlendyBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Addie Garcia 10 hours, 16 minutes, and 54 seconds ago. 12:55:14 JOIN Kcmario has joined Team Demon Light 12:55:46 CHAT Kcmario: /me runs 13:03:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: (bad day) (bad day) (bad day) (bad day) 13:04:54 CHAT Chase McFly: What are those Mess? 13:08:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: it's emoji that you do (bad day ) 13:13:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: !on 13:13:28 CBOT SlendyBot: Already up and running! 13:13:40 CHAT Chase McFly: (badday) 13:13:45 CHAT Chase McFly: (bad day) 13:13:52 CHAT Chase McFly: Got it 13:15:49 CHAT Messenger Deception: !restart 13:16:21 CHAT Messenger Deception: (bad day) (bad day) (bad day) (bad day) 13:16:21 CHAT Chase McFly: What are those Mess? 13:16:21 CHAT Messenger Deception: it's emoji that you do (bad day ) 13:16:21 CHAT Messenger Deception: !on 13:16:21 CBOT SlendyBot: Already up and running! 13:16:21 CHAT Chase McFly: (badday) 13:16:21 CHAT Chase McFly: (bad day) 13:16:21 CHAT Chase McFly: Got it 13:16:21 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 13:16:22 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 13:22:35 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light 13:39:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: !test 13:39:59 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 13:40:02 CHAT Messenger Deception: !log 13:40:04 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 13:40:07 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 13:40:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: !hi 13:40:21 CBOT SlendyBot: Hello there Messenger Deception! 13:40:28 CHAT Messenger Deception: !bye 13:40:29 CBOT SlendyBot: Goodbye, Messenger Deception. Don't be gone for long. :( 13:40:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: !hey 13:40:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: !hi 13:40:40 CBOT SlendyBot: Hello there Messenger Deception! 13:40:57 CHAT Messenger Deception: !info 13:41:01 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: disabled. Commands: enabled. Operator: Messenger Deception. 13:42:44 JOIN Chase Martin has joined Team Demon Light 13:43:29 CHAT Messenger Deception: hi 13:56:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: !hi 13:56:36 CBOT SlendyBot: Hello there Messenger Deception! 13:56:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: !bye 13:56:36 CBOT SlendyBot: Goodbye, Messenger Deception. Don't be gone for long. :( 13:56:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: !hey 13:56:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: !hi 13:56:36 CBOT SlendyBot: Hello there Messenger Deception! 13:56:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: !info 13:56:36 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: disabled. Commands: enabled. Operator: Messenger Deception. 13:56:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: hi 13:56:38 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 2016 04 23